Had a little lamb
by Capicapi
Summary: (Eres mi mejor recuerdo, mi mayor secreto). Quinn sonreía y yo moría, ella era mi todo, y yo solo fui... "Rachel, te quiero porque no eres mía, porque estás del otro lado, ahí donde me invitas a saltar y no puedo dar el salto, porque en lo más profundo de la posesión no estás en mí, no te alcanzo, no paso de tu cuerpo, de tu risa."


Volver a reír

Y cada día un instante volver a pensar en ti.

"Rach ¿Ya estas dormida?" enviado 23:54

Esperaba que le contestara, necesitaba hablarle.

"No ¿Qué sucede?" enviado 23:57

"Te quiero" enviado 23:57

"Quinn" enviado 23:58

"Te quiero siempre Rachel, no lo olvides" 23:58

-Ultima conexión 00:01

…

**-Quinni, apúrate que tu padre llegara tarde a la oficina…**\- Apuraba su madre desde la planta baja de la casa.

Unas cuantos saltos por las escaleras se dejaron escuchar.

**-No saltes**\- reprendía su padre esperándola al principio de las escaleras.

**-Lo siento papi. **– se disculpó llegando al hombre, con una sonrisa.

**-¿Quién es esa belleza?**\- pregunto su madre cuando vio a la niña llegar al lado de su padre.

**-¿Me quedan bien estas coletas mamá?**

Judy su madre sonrió, su pequeña siempre preguntaba lo mismo.

-**Si mi pequeña, como siempre vas hermosa**.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente y entregándole su mochila y su lonchera de princesa. –**Diviértete y pórtate bien.**

**-Gracias mami.**\- dejo un beso en la mejilla de su madre como despedida.- **Adiós. Te quiero mucho mucho mucho. **

**-Adiós amor**.- También se despidió Russel su esposo con un beso rápido en los labios.

**-Adiós mis amores, no lleguen tarde al almuerzo **\- se despidió de ellos desde la puerta. Agitando su mano y lanzándole un beso a su pequeña Quinn.

Nadie les advirtió que ese día sus vidas cambiarían.

…

**-¿Qué ha sucedido?-** pregunta el doctor acelerado luego de escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia llegando a la entrada de emergencias.

**-Accidente de automóvil**\- respondió uno de sus colegas colocándose la bata- **Fue grave**

**-Joder- **Suspiro.

La ambulancia llego y a las carreras los médicos fueron a ayudar a los paramédicos.

-**Mujer de unos 35 años, taquicardia e hipotensión, traumatismo en tórax y cabeza**\- a la carrerilla el paramédico daba a conocer el estado de aquella mujer.

La camilla era empujada por el área de emergencia, la mujer con muchos raspones y heridas en todo su cuerpo se encontraba inconsciente, luchando por su vida.

**-¿Sabemos algo de la familia, nombre, apellidos, algo relativo?**

**-Nombre Judy Fabray. **

**-Muy bien**\- dijo el jefe de emergencias- **Dra Ramírez trate de comunicarse con algún conocido o familiar del paciente de inmediato. **

La mujer asintió enseguida y salió de la sala.

**-Necesitamos oxígeno.**

**-Joder está perdiendo mucha sangre.**

**-Bolsas de sangre urgente.**

**-El pulso está bajando muy rápido.**

25 MIN DESPUES.

Se escuchó en aquel lugar el pitido de la máquina, ese pitido que ningún doctor quiere escuchar, ese sonido ensordecedor que te avisa que algo no funciono.

**-Hora de muerte 10:37 am.**

…

-¿Papi?

-Mmm...- murmuro y echo un vistazo a su hija por el retrovisor.

-¿A dónde vamos cuando morimos?- Pregunto la pequeña morena.

-¿Cuándo morimos?- Quizo asegurarse de haber escuchado bien.

Su hija tenía 5 años y no era muy normal que a su edad preguntara por esas cosas, algo la inquietaba, lo supo desde que la fue a recoger al colegio, su pequeña Rachel no era de estar tan callada como había ocurrido aquel día.

-**Si papi. ¿A dónde vamos?**

-**Pues vamos al cielo princesita**.- le respondió alternando su mirada entre la carretera y su hija. - **¿Por qué?**

**-Mi amiga Lucy no ha ido más a clases y la extraño mucho. Le pregunte a la maestra Susy y me ha dicho que había ocurrido algo.**

**-¿Qué le ocurrió?**

**-Su mamá murió**\- Murmuro con tristeza.

**-Oh mi cielo**.- Contesto apenado el hombre.

**-¿Ya Lucy no vera más a su mama?**

**-Claro que si amor, su mama se convirtió en un ángel que la va a cuidar mucho ahora.**

**-¿Y por qué no ha ido a clases?**

**-No se cielo.**

**-¿Estará triste?-** pregunto mirando por la ventana del auto. – **Papi ¿podemos ir a visitarla?**

**-Rach, no sé dónde vive tu amiga**.- contesto estacionando el auto fuera de casa. Echo otra mirada a su hija y le rompió el corazón verla así de triste- **¿Te parece si mañana le pregunto a la maestra Susy donde vive Lucy y vamos a visitarla?**\- trato de animarla.

Por la pequeña sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos de la pequeña morena, sabía que lo había conseguido.

…

**-Gracias-** murmuro entrelazando su mano con la de su compañera en aquel jardín.

Con 15 años se dieron cuenta de que su amistad era verdadera, única e irrepetible. Se sentían bien. Habían estado siempre juntas desde que tenían 5 años.

Esa tarde-noche Quinn se había quedado en casa de los Berrys.

Estaban en el patio trasero, acostadas mirando como poco a poco el cielo iba haciéndose más oscuro y sobresalían esas estrellas que tanto les gustaban.

**-Te quiero Lucy. **– susurro Rachel mordiendo su labio, girando un poco su cabeza para ver el perfil de la otra y apretando un poco más fuerte la mano de la rubia.

Quinn hizo lo mismo, giro para encontrarse con esos ojos chocolates.

**-Yo también te quiero mejor amiga en el mundo.**\- contesto con una ligera sonrisa, volviendo la vista al frente.

MEJOR AMIGA.-Directamente al friendzone- pensó Rachel.


End file.
